Dragon Ball AF/Sagas
Season 1 Time Travel Saga Focus Character(s): Future Trunks Future Gohan Ryun Tora Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. Seireitou Goku Villain(s): ??? In this Saga, AF begins, around 1 or 2 years after GT's conclusion. One day, Future Trunks and Future Gohan would arrive in the time machine, to see how things had been going in the main timeline (for the record, this would consider Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road to be canon). They would stick around and generally have a good time for a bit, with fun moments like Future Gohan being surprised that his counterpart became a scholar. Soon, however, a new threat is discovered, that the Z Fighters would have to recruit some help for. So Future Trunks and Future Gohan offer to find some with the time machine. With modifications that had been made to the time machine, they could fit up to 7, and they could avoid creating alternate timelines by locking onto the main timeline specifically. However, since there was nobody strong enough in the past to recruit, Future Trunks and Future Gohan instead decide to travel to the future, shortly after the events of GT's conclusion. The first people they encounter are Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. They realize that they are Saiyans due to their resemblance to their ancestors, and after learning that they can both reach Super Saiyan, Trunks and Gohan explain their situation and ask for their help, to which they agree. Trunks and Gohan then sense high energy levels coming from a nearby forest, and the four go to investigate. They come across Ryun and Tora, who are sparring. After watching their power, they too are recruited. After hearing their names, however, Goku Jr. realizes that they are his cousins. Then he says that they should go ask Pan for permission to travel to the past. The six go visit the old Pan, who readily agrees to allow the young Saiyans to go to the past, as she in fact remembers their appearance many years ago. However, she quickly takes it back when she realizes that a seventh member is missing, named Seireitou, a half demon. She says that they cannot go to the past without him, as that would change things. The group splits up to find this Seireitou, with Ryun ultimately running into the half demon. The two get into a fight, but Ryun narrowly emerges as the winner and he defuses the situation and recruits Seireitou's help. The seven then return to the past to help combat the new threat. (insert more story stuff here) With the fight going badly, Future Trunks rushes off to find his time machine, to see if he can find any more help in the future. After running around for hours, with no luck, he is almost ready to give up, when he runs straight into Goku. Both are surprised to see each other, and Future Trunks quickly explains the situation. Goku is at first reluctant to travel back to help, as he doesn't want the people of Earth to begin relying on him again, but ultimately agrees after Trunks says that without him they would lose. Before they return, however, Trunks makes one last request of Goku: Bringing the Dragon Balls back in time in case they're ever needed again. Here Goku disagrees, but he does say that in the event that they do need the Dragon Balls, then can always travel into the future to gather them, and then have Shenron return the stones to the future. (insert more story here) Potara Saga Focus Character(s): Goku/Gokule Vegetunks Villain(s): Frieza & Cell/Maceza, Dr. Gero (indirectly) Frieza, Cell, and many other villains in Hell want revenge against the Z-Fighters for killing them, and seek a way to strike back at them. Dr. Gero devises a plan, and creates a small dimensional rift generator, and several special devices, which he hands to Frieza and Cell. After giving them instructions, Frieza and Cell were able to jump through a brief dimensional rift to Earth, and sought out Majuub. Upon ambushing Majuub, Cell used the first device Gero had given them, which had the effect of temporarily regressing Majuub back into Kid Buu. After explaining to Buu the plan, the three villains proceeded to don a set of the other devices Gero provided them, the Fusion Necklaces. Once all three had been placed around their necks, they were joined together and formed the maniacal Maceza. Upon their fusion, Maceza immediately sought out the Saiyans who had given him the most trouble: Goku and Gohan. The two Saiyans valiantly fought against Maceza, but were fighting a losing battle. Meanwhile, having caught wind of Cell's alleged reappearance after someone had spotted him as he and Frieza were locating Majuub, Hercule arrived on the scene to investigate, and promptly hid like a coward. Not long after that, the Supreme Kais because aware of the disturbance in Hell, and Kibito Kai used Instantaneous Movement to travel to the Saiyans locations to give them a hand. He handed Goku some Potara Earrings, hoping they would fuse, and then quickly fled back to Other World. However, Maceza caught on and quickly knocked out Gohan. Frustrated, Goku continued fighting a losing battle against Maceza, until he was thrown into Hercule's hiding location. After a brief explanation of the situation to Hercule, Hercule offered to be the one to fuse with Goku in place of Gohan. After a moment's thought, Goku reluctantly agreed, and the two merged into Gokule. Gokule then proceeded to square off against Maceza, fighting an even battle, lasting for several hours with neither side gaining an advantage. Eventually, Vegeta and Future Trunks, having noticed the large power levels due to being nearby, came to investigate. Gokule told them that he was doing fine by himself, but he wouldn't mind if they helped, and thus they jumped into the fray. The tie began fading, with Maceza moving closer and closer to defeat. Eventually, Maceza decided enough was enough. Maceza revealed that Dr. Gero had given him one other device, a device which could release the hidden potential in a being. He proceeded to use it on himself, and tranformed into Perfect Maceza. He then began to regain his advantage, first beating down Future Trunks, then Vegeta, then Gokule. Gokule offered his Potara Earrings to the two, saying that it might turn the tide in their favor. Although Vegeta initially refused, Future Trunks and Gokule were eventually able to convince him, and the two merged into Vegetunks. Vegetunks, alongside Gokule, were enough to destroy the Fusion Necklace that Maceza was wearing, causing him to separate back into Frieza, Cell, and Majuub. Majuub, Gokule and Vegetunks then vaporized Frieza and Cell. Since the two were already dead, they were erased from existence. The Saga ends with Gokule and Vegetunks beginning to celebrate, until Majuub asks them how they plan on returning to normal. Broly Saga Focus Character(s): Vegetunks Villain(s): Broly, Dr. Gero (indirectly) This Saga opens back in Hell, where Dr. Gero is fuming at the loss of Frieza and Cell. He states that he will have to use his last resort plan. After this, it cuts back to Earth, where Gokule and Vegetunks are training together in the newly restored Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Their training is interrupted by Dende, who asks them if they could please be careful to not destroy it, as it took a long time to fix it after the Majin Buu incident. Gokule and Vegetunks look sheepishly at the destruction they had already caused and decide that they can stop training for now. Dende asks them why they needed to train so much in their new states, and Vegetunks says that they're becoming accustomed to fighting as a new person. Gokule states that it's much harder for him, since Goku and Hercule were so different. He then states that if he knew as much then as he did now, he probably could have easily defeated Maceza by himself. Gokule then states that it's probably about time that the others knew about their fusions, since aside from Majuub, Mr. Popo and Dende, nobody was aware of the fact yet. Gokule leaves the Lookout, intending to start by breaking the news to Pan. Vegetunks is about to leave himself, but suddenly detects a large power level come into existence nearby. He recognizes it as coming out of nowhere, just as Frieza and Cell had previously. Unlike those two, however, this power was much stronger. He rushed off to discover the source of the power, leaving Dende extremely confused as to where he was rushing off to. Upon arrival at the source of the energy, Vegetunks is shocked to find Broly, a Saiyan that the Z Fighters had extreme difficulty facing the past, that had only been defeated by being launched into the sun. Broly asks Vegetunks who he is, and where could he find Kakarot. Vegetunks responds that he's not available, and that Broly would have to settle for fighting a real warrior like himself instead. Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan, and the two clash. They seem to be evenly matched, and neither seems to have a significant advantage on the other, with Broly sometimes winning and Vegetunks sometimes winning. However, Broly eventually decides that enough is enough, and transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. He begins madly attacking Vegetunks, gaining a lead on the fused Saiyan, who finds himself no longer able to inflict any damage on Broly. Vegetunks then reveals that during his training, he managed to regain one of his favorite abilities that he's finally mastered once again after the fusion. He then proceeds to power up to a Super Saiyan, and with a mighty Burning Final Flash, launches Broly back into the sun, where, much like Frieza and Cell, he is erased from existence. A few days later, after Vegetunks and Gokule make a proper announcement to those they know about their fusions, Kibito Kai appears with Old Kai. Old Kai states that he's been working on a way to separate the Potara fusions in a way like Buu's body was able to. The first to split is Vegetunks, and Vegeta states that while it was much better then fusing with Goku, he would still rather stay himself. After that, Gokule splits back into Goku and Hercule. Hercule is at first confused, but after a moment remembers what had happened. He remembers all the energy attacks, and flying, and the incredible fight against Maceza. He realizes that there was nothing fake about what the Z Fighters did, and apologized to them and said he wished he could do things like that himself some day. Videl then asks Gohan if he could teach Hercule like he had taught her. Much to Hercule's joy, Gohan agrees. The Saga ends with Dr. Gero being apprehended by King Yemma for causing trouble in Hell, and is locked up where he can make no further attempts. Champion Saga Focus Character(s): Hercule After his time spent as half of Gokule, Hercule wants training in the ways of energy. Does he have what it takes to rise to the levels of the Z-Fighters? Haifeiru Saga Focus Character(s): Goku (reaches Super Saiyan 5 this Saga) Villain(s): Haifeiru Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Plans Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball AF